lumenfandomcom-20200213-history
TutorialWorld
Welcome to the first tutorial for the Lumen modification of Minecraft. Here we will explain the basics of playing in Minecraft and how to set up your first electrical circuits. Spawn You will spawn in an enclosed grass field. This is the perfect place to learn how to walk around in Minecraft Using the arrow keys, you can easily walk around the world, whilst moving the''' mouse''' allows you to change the direction you are looking. Once you get the hang of this, you can move on to more exciting things. To get out of the spawn area you have the choice betwoon two doors. The door straight ahead of you (the wooden door) will give a brief tutorial about how Minecraft works and how you can place and destroy blocks. The door to the left skips all this and goes directly to the really important stuff: electricity! Playing Minecraft You will now have to solve some micro-challenges to complete the route. These challenges will teach you the fundamentals of Minecraft. Jumping Your first challenge will be to get over some blocks that are standing in your way. The simplest way to do this is by jumping which can be done by tapping space bar. '''If you want to jump on top of a block, you have to tap the space bar whilst moving in the direction of the block. The principle is exactly the same for jumping over multiple blocks, but then you just have to tap space bar after jumping on each separate block. Destroying blocks You can destroy a block by looking at the block (so that the cross in the middle is on the block), which will make a black edge appear around the sides. Then you must press and hold the left button untill it is gone. For sand this happens pretty fast, but for harder materials this will take quite a while so it might be better to find other ways accros your obstacle. Actually you can get over every obstacle by just destroying one block of sand and then jumping over it. Placing blocks Before you can place your block, you should first make sure that you are holding the right block. On the bottom of your screen, you can see a bar with small squares, some of which will be filled with an item. There is one square with a bigger edge, this is your '''currently selected item. You can change this by pressing the numbers on top of your keyboard. Placing blocks happens pretty similar to destroying them. The only difference is that you should aim at the block on which you want to place your new block. Once you are aiming at that surface, tap the right mouse button and you will have placed your block. Make sure that you do not hold down the right mouse button or you will keep placing blocks. You should also make sure that you are not standing where you want to place the block, because you can't really place blocks through your own legs. Electrical basics In this stage of the tutorial you will learn about generators, cables, lamps and how you can connect all of these things. First you will see an example of a working setup. Here you have three things, To the right, there is a lamp which needs power. This power is made by the generator, which is the thing you see on the left side. And it is carried from the generator to the lamp by the cables. On the second setup, you can see that a cable is missing. Fortunately (and totally unexpected), you just received some cables. Select the cables and place them on the missing spot (right click on the red carpet). Now the lamp should work! Good job, you can now continue to the next setup. On the third setup, a lamp is missing. Now you should select a beautiful yellow light bulb and place it in the missing spot. Be careful, the cable can only be connected to the bottom of the lamp, so it is possible that you will have to try and place it a few different times. The last setup requires you to replace a missing generator. Select your generator and place it in the missing slot (on top of the red block). Now the 2 lamps should start to work. First Playground Here you can build whatever you want, you have got some blocks to start building things, feel free to become as creative as you want. Build a house that is completely lighted. Make an awesome wall of lamps, or combine both and make a house entirely mad out of lamps. Whatever you want to do, it is up to you. Once you are done with building whatever you want, you can continue to the right for the next part of the tutorial. Power basics Solar panels Unfortunately, as you might already have discovered, a generator can only power a certain amount of lamps. The solar panel for example only provides power for one light bulb. If you try to power two light bulbs with just one solar panel, then they will not work. To make this work, you have to connect two solar panels to the light bulbs. You should do this with the last setup in this area. Although these solar panels don't produce a lot of power, they don't require any fuel and will keep working as long as the sun shines. Power Certain generators produce a lot more power than others, as you can see in this part. The basic generator can light up to 10 lamps properly, while the solar panel can only power one lamp. It could then seem somewhat stupid to use solar panels at all. But solar panels have the advantage that they dont' require any fuel and will keep working on forever (as long as the sun keeps shining). Category:Tutorials Category:Custom map Category:Creations